


No Matter What, Our Blood is Thicker Than Water

by Woman_of_the_Book



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chief Constable!Arthur, Crime, Family, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, I'm not from the U.K. so kinda depending on google to help me out with the terms, Law, Medicine student!Merlin, Merlin and Arthur are brothers, Merlin has magic, Minor Character Death, Police, Possibly more tags to come soon, Sibling Rivalry, Undercover Operations, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_the_Book/pseuds/Woman_of_the_Book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an Indian movie, Arthur's best friend dies in the force, dead apparently from an accident. But Arthur knows it's a blatant lie, so as he tries to kill the man who is truly responsible, Merlin finds himself tangled up in his brother's case when his best friend gets caught in the crossfire and gets killed as well. Now burning with the desire for vengeance, Merlin steps up to gain his revenge. But with the rivalry between the two brothers, will Merlin and Arthur find themselves fighting together with the same goal... or each other from opposite sides? Surely, no matter how much hatred Merlin and Arthur may share for the other, they wouldn't go to the lengths of killing each other... After all, Blood is thicker than water... right?<br/>I Don't own Merlin, and I definitely don't own 'Race Gurram' either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What, Our Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> IDOM, and neither do I owe the movie which I got the plot from, as this story is based off an Indian movie called ‘Race Gurram’. Hope you enjoy and again, neither Merlin or ‘Race Gurram’ is mine!

When Ygraine died at the birth of Arthur, Uther had been devastated. Nonetheless, for the sake of his son, Uther married another woman after a few years, a widowed mother of one son who was younger than Arthur by a few years. The boy’s name was Merlin.

Despite the closeness of their namesakes however, Arthur and Merlin were definitely a contradiction for the legends. Not only brothers, but they were also at complete loggerheads. 

Ever since the two boys went to boarding school, in which case Arthur would strive for good marks when somehow Merlin would already pass without even trying, to when the two took different paths for college, the two step brothers did everything from teasing each other harshly and with no good intent on the other’s skills, to even occasionally breaking out in slight scuffles, much to the indignance of both Hunith and Uther, especially as despite growing and maturing in every aspect, this one enmity they never let go of.

Needless to say, it was still very much the same between them when Arthur graduated from Imperial College. And three years after joining the police force, Arthur quickly building up his status in working as a police and being finally promoted to Chief Constable, Merlin graduated himself from University College London with a degree in medicine.

Uther only gave the best for his children after all, and expected the best from them in return.

* * *

“Cenred, Cenred, Cenred,” The brown haired man shook his head, clicking his tongue as he waved the file in his hands, the file containing almost all of Cenred’s biodata, and mainly, misdeeds.

“Thinking you can get away from the police and the law! With proof of all your actions here,” the man slapped at the file in his hand with the other. “There is no way you can even get out of at least a life sentence, much less getting away and continuing your life as the mass mafia leader,” the man gave a toothy grin, despite being only met with silence for all his speech.

“But I’m not going to let _you_ escape to prison either, oh no. With crimes such as yours, you should be dragged by the roots of your hair all through England, letting all the people not only see you but learn, that there is no. Escape. From. The police!” by the end, the man was nearly shrieking, but at the end of his tirade, he suddenly froze, before shivering all over and dropping the file on the small table by his side.

“Good lord!” he suddenly exclaimed, starting to unbutton the police shirt.

“So is this what the uniform of police grants? Stupid, _foolish,_ bravery?” Cenred chuckled, slipping the shirt off and throwing it to the side. One of his henchman immediately stepped forward and helped Cenred back into his usual light blue shirt followed by a navy blue coat.

“But I have to admit,” he leered at the policeman sitting tied to the chair in front of him. “It really is quite admirable nonetheless,” Cenred picked up the file again.

“I don’t think even _I_ know this much about myself! Look!” he showed a random page to his henchmen. “He even wrote what restaurant I visited all the way from six months ago till today!” he exclaimed with a loud chuckle, and as it died away he looked back to the file.

“Really though Assistant Chief Constable Leon,” Cenred sighed. “This much information on me and I still surprise and trap you,” he sighed, clucking his tongue again. “I’m disappointed in you.” He shook his head as he walked towards Police Constable Daegal.

For a moment Cenred was silent as he regarded the squad of police Leon had lead into the warehouse, all standing in a circle around Leon, with each man having a gun held to their heads by one of his own men each, before his eyes fell back on Daegal, the man breathing harshly.

“Shoot him.” Instantly the Police Constable’s eyes widened, his breathing growing more ragged and stiffening as if bracing himself to be shot, and Cenred chuckled outright at that action. He waited for Daegal to stop cringing, looking more puzzled now instead before Cenred bothered to elaborate.

“You. Are going to shoot your Commander.”

The man reacted instantly, the young man’s eyes widened in comprehension and fear, and if possible outrage all at the same time. 

“I-No! I ca-won’t!” Daegal exclaimed, looking torn and horrified as Cenred brought a gun to the Police Constable’s hand, Cenred rolling his eyes a bit when he had to force Daegal to wrap his fingers around it.

“Either you’re going to shoot the commander,” Cenred hissed darkly in Daegal’s ear, albeit loud enough for Leon to hear. “Or each and every man from your team in this room will be dead. Including you.”

Daegal gasped, face going pale as he looked to Cenred, who had let go and now stood back to where he was before, this time looking in the opposite direction, his back to Leon.

“How about I give you a little motivation, hm?” Cenred said, still not turning around.

“I count to five, and you shoot him, or I shoot you,” quick as a flash, Cenred has his own gun out and cocked, aimed straight at Daegal’s head.

“I-But,” Daegal looked back and forth between Cenred and Leon, tears streaming in his eyes as he was forced to choose between his own life and his commander’s, a man who would willingly give his own life for his team himself.

“FIVE,” Cenred suddenly shouted, and out of alarm, Daegal raised the gun, aimed at Leon’s head but he still didn’t shoot, looking pleadingly between Leon and Cenred.

“Do it, Daegal. You have to do it!” Leon exclaimed.

“FOUR.”

“Please Daegal, just do it. You can’t let him kill you all!”

“THREE." 

Daegal looked straight at Leon, tears now streaming his face as his hand shook.

“I can’t, sir, please no…”

“Daegal, I beg you. Do it, by your own hand please,” Leon said.

“TWO.”

“Come on, Daegal, just do it!” Leon’s voice started to raise, almost reaching a bellow.

“Sir!”

“DO IT!”

“ONE!”

_BANG!_

Daegal stared, his face deathly white and his hand stilled, as he stared on in horror and shock. Cenred turned around, his eyebrows raised as if curious to see what happened, and slowly a grin crept over his face.

Leon’s eyes were wide, thankfully looking blankly ahead and not at Daegal anymore, and slowly, his chair tipped backwards as red bloomed under his white undershirt.

Cenred burst out laughing as Leon’s chair fell backwards, Leon still firmly tied to it.

* * *

 

“They said he shot himself when he was cleaning his pistol,” Leon’s father said quietly, his eyes not moving from Leon’s coffin as it was lowered into the hole in the ground. A small distance away, Leon’s wife stood sobbing into her mouth, her four year-old son hugging her legs and looking around in confusion, the gloominess in the air rubbing off on the child nonetheless as he saw his mother sobbing and his father being enclosed in a wooden box, pale and unmoving. On the other side of the grave, Police Constable Daegal stared unblinkingly at Leon's coffin as it was slowly lowered, his face pale, as it had been for the past few days, ever since the day Leon had died.  

“One of the best marksmen, always careful and never missing his target.”

Silence filled the air once more, only the sound of the gunshots piercing the air until it was silent once more, and people started to leave. 

“We both know that’s not how he died.”

Leon’s father gripped Arthur’s shoulder meaningfully, giving one last glance at Leon’s grave before walking over to his daughter-in-law and leading her slowly away.

Arthur remained standing there, not taking his eyes off of Leon’s grave, his posture still with his hands folded behind his back, every bit the Chief Constable he was, but his mind whirring inside with every single note, detail, anything and everything said about how his best friend supposedly died.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i thought id post this after i finished the whole thing but then i realized i finish fics faster if i have like a obligation or commitments of sorts to update soon, and this first chapter has been sitting in my docs for a while so i decided to start letting it out.. I probably won’t update regularly or even quickly, especially as deadlines are looming closer at school and its getting tenser (gah) and stuff but i’ll definitely get it out as soon as possible.. R&R people?


End file.
